mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Cackletta's Soul
Cackletta's Soul is the final boss appearing in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Her appearance is similar to her original form's superficially, but Cackletta's legs are missing in this form. In the original game, she loses the bead on her forehead. Battle After Bowletta (a fusion of both Bowser and Cackletta) has been defeated, she inhales them inside of her body. When Mario and Luigi are inhaled, they start off with a single Health Point as a Time Bob-omb exploded next to them, meaning that they must restore their health points quickly before fainting. When she is first seen, she exclaims that that she will defeat them and eat them for lunch. She starts off with a sky blue aura which can be destroyed with four hammer attacks as it turns white, then yellow and then pink until the aura breaks. As Mario and Luigi were attacked by the Time Bob-omb, an instant defeat happens when hit. Mario and Luigi must destroy both of Cackletta's Soul's hands and head to expose her heart out which must be attacked for her to be defeated. It also sucks back inside her body after a period of time. As her attacks, Cackletta's Soul attempts to flick Mario or Luigi with her hands, meaning Mario and Luigi must hammer her hand(s) to attack her. She also may spin her arms around to attack Mario and Luigi upwards or downwards. If downwards, Mario and Luigi must jump. If upwards, they must stay stable. She even attacks by summoning moving fire which Mario and Luigi must jump over to dodge, or even an electrical sphere which moves back and forward to Mario and Luigi, both needing to use their hammers to dodge the sphere. If both of Cackletta's Soul's hands and arms break off, her attacks are more limited, if her head is also, then she reforms her whole body. Her source of power is her heart which must be defeated in order for her to be defeated. As the battle goes on, she gains three more attacks. One being an attack where she summons a ghostly version of Fawful. The ghostly Fawful shoots small green electrical spheres as an attack and then giggles at Mario or Luigi. It must be defeated or else it will summon more electrical green spheres. Shoots lasers from her eyes and looks up or down, indicating how she'll attack. In either way, the two must jump and automatically stay in midair until the attack ends. The other attack is form a bunch of auras which she sends off to Mario or Luigi who must destroy them with their hammers. After a bunch of fighting, Cackletta's Soul is defeated and disappears into thin air, meaning that Cackletta is gone once and for all. As the soul is gone and stops powering Bowletta, she goes away and Bowser turns back to normal. Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions, Cackletta's boss battle has undergone a few major changes. Her HP on both arms are now 320 and the heart is 1280. Most notably, her Speed was reduced so that a decently fast (80+ Speed) Bro will act before she does, giving the duo a chance to recover their HP. She also lost her defensive aura, but gained a massive boost to her HP and Defense, requiring several cycles of exposing and attacking the Heart barring extremely offensive strategies or extensive grinding to increase the Bros' Attack. Her Left and Right arm are also colored red and blue, representing the element they absorb (Red for fire, Blue for thunder) while being weak to the other: the Heart also absorbs both. Being defeated by Cackletta's Soul will give the player the option to restart the battle, without having to defeat Bowletta again. Trivia * In the 3DS remake, Cackletta's Soul is the only boss in the entire game with a 3D model, similarly to Shiny RoboBowser from Paper Jam, and Dreamy Bowser from Dream Team. de:Lugmillas Seele es:Espíritu de la Bruja Jijí it:Spirito della Strega Ghignarda Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Alternate Forms Category:Deceased characters